Leaving Old Fort
by CassandraXCullen
Summary: Catrina has always had everything she could ever want, so she leaves home at the age of 16 to move to Forks. Soon after she meets the one and only, Embry Call. teehee
1. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

I was finally free. I was finally 16. I loved my family, but I just couldn't stand another day in Fort Erie! It was always changing temperatures. In winter it was cold and in Summer it was hot. But I didn't like that. I wanted to be somewhere where it was always cold, or at least chilly.

I wasn't your average 16 year old. I was different. Since the age of 13 I had been different. My hair was dyed black and whatever color streaks I felt like having. At the moment, they were green. You heard me, I have black and green hair. I always have my nose stud the same color as the streaks in my hair.

My family was rich, and I HATED it! I hate being able to get everything I ever want! It is terrible. I know, who am I to complain when there are people out there that have absolutely nothing. But that was all going to change, as soon as I had all my stuff in the back of my mothers truck, I was gone from this little town, to an even smaller one by the name of Forks.

"Catrina! Where in the world do you think you are going?" Oh great, just what I need, my mother waking up early.

"I'm leaving mother!"

"You're only 16 for goodness sakes! Where would you go?" Why, oh why did she have to wake up before 7 on a Saturday?

"I'm not going to tell you! I'm leaving and that is all you need to know! I'll call you when I get there!" Before she could object I was in my truck and gone, speeding down the street.

As soon as I got on the highway I rolled down my window, and cried "WOOHOO!! I'm finally FREE!! AH HA HA!!'

**So, how do you like it?**

**I am still very new at this whole thing, so please bear with me and give me a chance!**

**And don't be afraid to critisize my writing! It will only help me get better!**

**xo xo xo**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

Chapter 2: Arriving

It was 2 days later, and was I ever tired! I was so glad that I was already prepared before I arrived at Forks. I had already contacted someone about renting a room, and I contacted the school to say I was coming, and even though I didn't really need a job, I got one at the local gas station.

As you can see, I am always prepared for anything.

Finally I pulled into the house that I would be sharing with someone named Jessica Stanley. I am a very judgemental person, but I would never be mean to that person I am judging (atleast not to her face or say anything to anyone), and already I had judged this Jessica to be somewhat of a slut.

As soon as I entered the house, my judging was proved correct.

The first thing I saw was a girl with brown curly hair that I was suspecting to be Jessica, in the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen. He shirt was at least 2 sizes too small, her shorts were so short that I wouldn't even consider them shorts and she had on ALOT of makeup.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Catrina! I have been so excited for you to arive! I know that you are still in highschool and I am like, a graduate, but we can still be total BFF's!" Her voice even shouted _SLUT_!

"Uh, sure. I guess..." Before I could do anything she had me in a hug and was squealing in my ear while trying to hop up and down.

"Here, follow me! I'll show you your room! I hope you don't mind, but I decorated it myself! I know you will absolutely L-O-V-E it!" I was so sure that I would love it, almost as sure as I was about the sky being purple. Ha, sarcasm.

My suspicion was proved correct as I stepped into my new hot pink room. Ugh, pink, the worst color in the world, lovely.

Seeing my face, most likely looking stunned, Jessica must have thought I was absolutely in love with the room.

" I just knew you would love it! Here, let's go get your stuff so that you can unpack!"

We grabbed my stuff and brought it too my room. It only took a couple trips because of the fact I only had 7 or 8 boxes. 3 of them being clothes, 1 being pictures and the rest were all my books and cd's.

I just loved to read and listen to music, and beleive it or not, I acctually concentraited alot better with music on.

If you had ever found me with out my mp3, or in my room with my cd player on, it was surly a miracle.

The song I was currently listening to was an amazing song by the one and only, _Foreigner_!

_Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldnt get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_

_He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didnt know how to play it, but he knew for sure_

_That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
Didnt take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was one way ticket, only one way to go_

_So he started rockin  
Aint never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin  
Someday hes gonna make it to the top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Hes a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, hell come alive tonight_

_In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change_

_Now he needs to keep rockin  
He just cant stop  
Gotta keep on rockin  
That boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Hes a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar hell come alive  
Come alive tonight_

_Yeah, hes gotta keep rockin  
He just cant stop  
Gotta keep on rockin  
That boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in_ _his eyes  
Hes a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
Hes just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, hes got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes_

With all the unpacking done, I noticed it was dark out, and I had my first day at Forks High School tomorrow, so I decided it was time to go to bed.

For now, I was absolutly thrilled about starting somewhere new, where I knew no one, and no one knew me. It felt so good to be the new student.

* * *

**Some reviews would be really appreciated!**

**xo xo xo**


	3. Chapter 3: School and then some

Chapter 3: School and then some

I awoke at 6:30 am to the annoying buzzing sound on my alarm clock, and even worse, I was in the middle of an amazing dream.

I met a man who I instantly fell in love with, and he fell in love with me. I can't remember what he looked like, but all I can think is that dream will never come true. I am nothing special at all. I am short, and I sure as hell ain't skinny.

Driving to school all I could think about was that dream, it was still kind of weird that I can't remember what he looks like.

Next thing I knew, I was turning the engine off and stepping out of the vehicle. How did I manige to get to the school without even realizing it? Strange, really strange. Oh well.

Walking into the office I notice that it is small and smells kind of funky.

"May I help you?" A voice asked, from behind the desk.

"Um, I'm a new student."

"Name, please" She almost sounded like a robot.

"Catrina Alligieg." As soon as I said my last name she looked up at me confuzed.

"Yes, yes, I know, I have a different last name."

"Oh, yes, um, here is your schedule, and you will need to have all of your teachers sign this and return it at the end of the day."

"Okay, thank you." Now the smell of the office was really starting to give me a headache, I am now thinking that it must be very cheap perfume. Ugh.

"Have a nice day." And with that I left the office and bolted for my first class. As soon as I arrived in the class everyone was staring at me.

I can handle being starred at and talking in front of large groups of people, but if I am only talking to a handful of people, I begin to grow frantic. My mother always said I was weird that way. That's what I forgot! Shit! I forgot to call my mom! Crap, crap, crap, crap!

I walked up to the teachers desk with the sheet that he had to sign.

"Hello, Miss Alligeeg?" Great, again with my weird last name.

"It's pronounced Alli-jig, you know, like a dance?"

"Ah, okay. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Hmm... what could I say that was interesting about me?

"Sure. My name is Catrina, with a C, not a K and I just moved here from Fort Erie, a little town in Canada." I wasn't going to go into detail, because if I did I would be up here for hours.

Finally the morning was over. All of my morning classes were pretty much the same. I enter, get asked about my last name, introduce myself, work.

Now I could actually get lunch and go and hide in my truck to just be by myself and to change my mp3 batteries. I know that you are not supposed to listen to music during school, but my hair is long enough so that you can't even notice I have the mp3 on. and I always zip-up my sweater so that the headphone cords are hidden.

The first thing I did when I reached my truck was turn on my radio and turn on my favourite burnt CD, with all my favourite songs from The Spill Canvas. I always put my absolute favourite song as the the first, and that would be The Tide.

I just love the lyrics to that song!_And there's three, count 'em three  
Children playing on the beach  
They were eager to learn,  
To be taught and to teach_

There's Veronica  
She's biting her lip  
As she watches the waves turn white at the tip  
And there's Vada  
Radiating with joy  
And luckily she still can't stand the sight of a boy  
And lastly there's Dade  
His hair dances in the wind  
And he's wondering what love is  
And why it has to end

And he can't understand  
How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends  
His mother whispers quietly...  
Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love is just a hoax so forget anything that you have heard  
And live for the moment now

And there's three, count 'em three  
Children growing on the beach  
They were eager to learn,  
To be taught and to teach

There's Veronica  
She's licking her lips  
As she waits for her real, first passionate kiss  
And there's Vada  
Can't admit her jealousy  
Of her sister Veronica, and how she's so pretty (and how she's so pretty)  
Lastly there's Dade  
Still sitting on the dock  
Ponders his life, and he skips his rocks  
And he wonders when his father will return  
But he's not coming back

And he can't understand  
How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends  
His mother whispers quietly...  
Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love is just a hoax so forget everything that you have heard (forget everything)

And there's three, count 'em three  
Children missing from the beach  
They were eager to learn,  
To be taught and to teach

But the sad thing  
Is that they never lived passed the age of fifteen  
Due to neglect from their mother  
Who was bed ridden by her ex-lover, their father  
She didn't even notice, or pay much attention  
As the tide came in and swept her three into the ocean  
Now all her advice, it seems useless

No, heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love's completely real, so forget anything that you've heard  
And live for the moment now

A few more songs played and I was pulled out of retrieve by the sound of the bell, wonderful, just wonderful. Time for more classes. Blech.

Finally, with school over I went home to change, and then I was gone to the gas station, for my first day at work. As soon as I stepped in the man behind the counter jumped up and shook my hand.

"You must be Catrina! How wonderful it is to meet you! How do you like Forks?"

"It's wonderful to meet you too sir, and yes, Forks is just fine." I can't say that I have been here long enough to actually say anything else.

"Call me Bob." Ha, Bob, I always thought that name was hilarious!

"Okay, Bob, where would you like me to start?" I already knew how to use a cash register because I worked at another gas station owned by the same company in Fort Erie.

"You did say that you transferred here from the station in Fort Erie, correct."

"Yes, that is correct."

"So you would be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'm off then! Have a good time!" Ha. Ha. Ha, like I could have a good time here.

"Okay, bye."

I had been sitting around for 2 hours, and only had 3 people come in here, 2 asking to use the washroom. I was beginning to wonder why I even bothered getting a job, when I saw him, the man from my dream.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Please don't be afriad to tell me if you don't!**

**xo xo xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Him

Chapter 4: Him

I couldn't beleive it! There, not 20 feet from me was the man of my dreams, literaly.

I didn't even notice I was staring at him untill he was looking at me.

Okay, so "looking" was a very large understatement. He was staring, jaw dropped and statue still, right at me. Out of reflex I drew my hand up to cover the purple stud on my nose, but the I realized he was starting me straight in the eyes. I couldn't look away, but I knew my face was as red as a tomaeto. I clearded my throught to try to get him distracted from staring.

"Can I help you with something?" Still no response from the statue. Only then did I notice how tall he was! He was absolutly huge! And he was definatly muscular, you could see every ripple of skin through his loose fitting shirt. He had black hair that went to his chin and looked like black silk. The last thing I noticed were his eyes. His black eyes. They weren't scary or creepy as you might have thought, they were the most beautiful things I had ever noticed.

I didn't hear or see anyone approaching so I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of someone's voice.

"Embry! What is taking you so... Oh, man! You didn't!" Embry, a name that fit this creature very well.

"Snap out of it dude! We get it! You imprinted! Come back down to earth!" Now Embry came out of his trance.

"Ah man! Sorry about that. My name is Embry, your the new girl in Forks, right?" Okay, I wondered how he knew that I was new.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Catrina, you can call me Cat though." Why did I just tell him he can call me that? No one but my closest friends called me Cat!

He seemed very nervous about something. He was rubbing the back of his neck while using his foot to scratch his leg.

"Um, I know we barely know eachother, but... I was um, wondering, if you wanted to hang out at the beack on Saturday?" Was he really asking me this? Oh my, someone this handsome was acctually talking to me! Don't blow it Cartina, don't start with the hyperventillating untill he leaves!

"Okay, sure. Um, one thing though, where is the beach?" I was glad I thought of that, if I hadn't I would have disappointed him, I would have like to think that I would have atleast.

"Oh, uh, I can just pick you up in my car. You live with Jessica Stanley, right?" How did he know this stuff?

"Yeah, acctaully I do. What time should I be ready at?" I knew that it didn't really matter because I never slept in. My body just wouldn't allow it.

"How does 9:30 sound?" Good, I would only have about 2 hours to get ready, that was planty of time.

"Sounds great! See you then!" I just noticed that his friend had left the store already, and that again scared the crap out of me.

"Ah ha ba! Where's he go?"

"Who, Quil? he went back to the car. Oh yeah, almost forgot, here's the money for the gas!" I had completley forgotten that I was even at work, untill he mentioned that.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Well, I guess I will see you on Saturday. Bye, Embry."

"See ya then, Cat!" When he said my name I was so close to hyperventillation. It's was so hard to hold it back till he left.

As soon as he left I had to run and find a paper bag.

It was 30 minuates later and I had to close up. I was still a little light headed from earlier, but I could stand up now.

Just thinking about Embry made my heart soar. Only now did I realize what his friend, Quil, had said.

What was all that stuff about "Imprinting"?

That really had me confused.

I was in the truck and on my way home when I saw a huge wolf! And when I say hughe, I mean HUGE! This wolf was as large as a horse. The only thing is, I didn't feel afraid of it. I stooped the truck and got out, just standing by the door staring in awe at the animal. It's eyes were so familiar, yet so unknown. A shiver went down my spine.

I had been standing there for about 5 minuates and decided to head back home. As soon as I stepped in I noticed that Jessica was not home.

As I stepped inside, I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Catrina,_

_I have gone away with my friends for 2 weeks,_

_enjoy the house!_

_Your best roomie,_

_Jess._

Great, I thought, I get the house to myself. The quiet is what I need for a little while.

I was so tired that as soon as I got to my room, I fell on my bed and never got up, not even to change.

That night I had one of the weirdest dreams in my life.

* * *

**I haven't gotten any constructive critisism yet!**

**Don't be afriad to tell me what I need to work on!**

**xo xo xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

Chapter 5: Dreams

He stared in my dream again last night, and this dream will never be forgotten.

Me and Embry were at the beach. We were just walking down the shoreline when he turned to kiss me. It was the most wonderful kiss I had ever received, but what would I know? I had never been kissed before. As soon as he pulled away his eyes were sad.

"Cat, I'm sorry for everything that I had put you through. I promise you wont have to worry about it ever again. I will never, ever let anyone touch you, not ever again. I will be back soon, so, please, take care of yourself. I love you"

After his speech was made, he turned away and ran towards the trees.

With one one more look back at me, he disappeared into the trees, but not before becoming the big wolf I saw earlier that day. I wasn't scared, or even surprised when this had happened. It was almost as if I knew.

This morning I woke up just seconds before my alarm went off, so I decided it was best to get up, since it was only my second day at school, and it would be bad to ditch for something as small as a dream.

Now matter how hard I did try to think of something else, the dream kept playing over, and over again in my head.

These next few days were going to be hell with Saturday slowly approaching.

* * *

**I know, very short chapter, but I have been busy, so I haven't really had time to write much more!**

**I will though, have at least 1 more chapter up tomorrow!!**

**xo xo xo**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Staurday, Finally

Chapter 6: Almost Saturday, Finally

This was by far the longest week ever. And, I must say, the most boring as well.

School was pretty much a repeat day after day. Same class, same lunch, same parking spot. The only difference is the music I was listening to during lunch. This difference ranged from, The Spill Canvas, Toby Keith, Foreigner, Cheap Trick and Panic! at the Disco.

Now it was Friday, and school had just ended. I couldn't have been any more excited for tomorrow.

For tomorrow, I was going to be at the beach with Embry, the only person I could think of. The only thing bad about today was, work. Ugh. I do guess though, that I should be grateful for work, if not for work I would have never met Embry, and therefore I wouldn't be excited about tomorrow. It would have been just another ordinary Saturday. Reading, Listening to music, laying around, and just waiting for the weekend to be over and done with.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot at work, I noticed a group of very, very large men. Each looking more alike then even siblings. But I didn't notice their Black, silky hair, of large muscles, the thing, or person to be precise, that caught my eye, was Embry.

"Cat! Hey, come over here! I want you to meet my friends!" I still can't beleive he remembered my name! And these guys were not related to him? Odd, it looks like they could be.

"Oh-Okay." Dang it! Why do I always have to stutter! I walked over to they group of people and immediately, I felt a hell of allot shorter then usual. I hate tall people.

"Well, Cat, you met Quil on monday, but this is Jered, Seth, Collin, Brady, Sam, Emily, Leah and Paul." He pointed them each out as he said their names. They all seemed like nice people, well, all of them except Leah and Paul, who both just glared at me as if they hated me.

"Guys, this is Cat" Jered and Quil both started to giggle, and I felt like I was missing a joke.

"Hey Cat." The one who I think was Collin said, I really couldn't be 100 sure.

"H-h-hi" For some reason it was very intimidating, standing in front of a very large group of men, well, at least I wasn't the only small one. Emily was about my size. It wasn't until I actually looked at her did I notice the 3 long scars down the side of her face. Before I could really stare, Embry decided to speak.

"So, Cat, do you still want to come to the beach tommorow?" How could he think that I wouldn't want to come?

"Yeah, I said I was coming, why would I change my mind?" I hope that he wasn't regretting asking me to come.

"Okay, I was just making sure, so I will pick you up at 9:30. That good with you?" If only he knew how good it was with me.

"Perfect" I replied, smiling.

"Cool! Well, we gotta get going. See you tomorrow, Cat!"

"Bye! Nice to meet you all!" I cried as they were walking away, waving.

Tonight, was going to be one long night.

Bring on the restless, sleepless night!

Yippee...

* * *

**Yay! I actually got another one done tonight!**

**I am acctually genuenly surprised!**

**Oh and bingo1000, I am gunna try and make my chapters longer, just for you!**

**Ah ha.**

**xo xo xo**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally

Chapter 7: Finally

Last night was so very excrutiating. I could barely sleep. I didn't get to sleep till 2:30 and I had awoken at 7:00. But I didn't sleep through that. I had only barley dozed off and then, 30 minuates later I would become aware of a sound. Whether it be the wind or the rain.

Rain, I thought. The day at the beach is going to be cancelled. That didn't help me sleep, AT ALL. That only had me awake longer.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if he only asked me to join him to just stand me up and laugh at me? What if he forgets that he's supposed to pick me up? Oh, no. Cat, get a hold of yourself! Great, now I am talking to myself. Loverly, just loverly._

Finally, after the last time the wind had disturbed me, it had been 7:00. Time to get up and get ready, just incase Embry does decide to pick me up.

I looked out the window and noticed that it had stopped rainging. Yes!

Last night I had set my clothes for today out. I wasn't going to be dressing up fancy - schmancey, mostly because I am not really all that girly, and all my nice clothes I had left in Fort Erie.

So I was wearing a grey hoodie with my favourite jeans that I had cut to be capris. People had always told me to through those jeans out, but I never could.

It was now 9:25, and I was sitting on the porch, waiting for him to pull up at the curb.

_Oh no, he is bailing on me! I knew it was too good to be true!_

I was almost on the verge of tears when a car pulled up in the driveway. A VW rabbit to be precise.

"Cat! Come on, get in!" I ran to the vehicle to see that Embry was in the back seat, with a guy I didn't know driving, and a girl that I also did not know in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Embry." I smiled shyly at him. What's wrong with me? I am never this shy!

"Hey. Oh, I almost forgot! Cat, this is Jacob and his fiancee, Stacey. Stacey, Jacob, this is Cat." I waved very meekly at them.

"Hello."

"Hi" Jacob replied and Stacey just turned around to look at me and waving back.

I looked down at the seat and noticed how close Embry's hand was to mine. So badly did I just want to put my hand in his. What would he think if I had? Would he think I was some kind of freak, holding guy's hands that she barely knew? Yes, he probably would. To distract myself I asked,

"Hey, can you please put on some music? I really don't like silences." I hoped that they liked to listen to music. And good music too.

"Sure, is there a certain band you wanna listen to?" Jacob asked.

"Cheap Trick?" Me and Embry said in unison. I looked at him then looked away quickly, blushing.

Okay, then..." Obviously Jacob found us weird.

Of course I thought, he just _had_ to put on this song.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me._

_I_ _want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

Through out the whole song me and Embry just sang along. At the end we burst out laughing and Jacob was looking at us like we each had 2 heads.

"What? That song is a classic!" I said in my defense.

"It's not that, it's the fact that you two are having hystarics over singing a song!" That sent me and Embry both into anyother fit of hysterics. Jacob just rolled his eyes and continued driving.

That's whe I first saw the large beach, and better yet, the same beach from my dream.

* * *

**Yes, I know, there is alot of reference to her dreams. **

**The thing is, I am having trouble thinking of ways that the dreams could mean something else.**

**Hmmm...**

**But don't worry, sooner or later, the Cullens will be brought into the story!**

**P.S. Sorry if I have many spelling mistakes, my computer is being messed and I can't get spell checker working! So sorry!**

**xo xo xo**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach

Chapter 8: The Beach

I couldn't believe it. I must be going crazy! First, I see Embry in a dream the night before I meet him, and then, I have a dream about this _same _beach that I had never seen in my life before!

Wait a minute, on the one episode of House, when he sees the guy in his dream and then he sees him as a patient the next day, didn't Wilson say something about just putting the face to the figure?

Yeah, that's it! I just put the beach in my dream, and the same about Embrey. Well, I hope that's it...

"Cat, what do you think?" Stacey was the first to speak to me since the hysterics.

"It's, it's.. wow!" I couldn't explain how pretty the beach was, and the beauty was more enhanced when the sun peaked through the clouds. The first time I had seen the sun in Forks, well, actually, where ever we are now, was when I was with Embry. This day was defiantly special.

"Yeah, First Beach has this impression on people when they first see it." Jacob stated matter-of-factley.

"Wow" was all I could say.

As soon as we stepped out of the car I spotted the group of people from yesterday.

"Embry! Jacob! Stacey!" Called out Leah. Great, I thought, she doesn't remember my name.

"And Cat! You did come!" Okay, toss that last thought.

"Hi, Leah." I really hopped that that was her name, and I wasn't mixing it up.

"Wow, good memory!" Phew,

"Did you already meet or something?" Stacey questioned.

"Yeah, yesterday, they had stopped at the gas station I work at." I explained.

"Oh, okay!" She smiled at me. She had such a warm smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. I looked then at Embry and he too smiled happily back at me, almost as if seeing me smile made him happy, and that had caused me to smile even wider.

"Let's play some football!" Quil hollered. That made me kinda sad because I wouldn't be able to talk and be with Embry, but it also made me happy because I could watch him all I wanted to."

"Okay, Embry, Jered and Paul are on my team!" Yelled Collin.

"Man, that's so staked!" Whined Brady.

"No way! You have Leah _and_ Jacob! Now that's staked!" I tried hard not to laugh at the boys fighting over teams.

"Wanna play, Cat?" asked Embry. There was no way that I would play football. I had terrible aim and was kinda slow. But the only thing I could do was catch.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't really play football." Embry had a mock face of shock.

"You don't play football? Wow, Cat, you are one messed up girl!" Playfully I hit him. Bad idea.

"Ow!" I shrieked then jumped and fell. That caused me to laugh so hard I was crying.

"Is she ok?" Asked one very weary Seth. "She looks like she's high off of something."

"No.. I.. Fine.. I.. Just.. Fell.. and.. it.. HILARIOUS!!" I managed to gasp out between laughs and that just had be laughing even harder.

After a few minutes I had finally settled down enough to get up and sit by the other girls, and Sam.

"What's wrong with you? Do you do drugs or something?" asked Collin. Embry hit him in the back of the head. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"Don't worry! I get asked that all the time. The answer is no, I am not on drugs, I haven't even tried them actually. I am just a very hyper person. My best friend back home and I would actually have some class mates check our lockers and bags and vehicles just to be sure that we actually didn't do drugs. It was funny."

"Oh," Collin now all of a sudden looked like he had gotten a very easy question, like what's 2 +2 equal, wrong.

"Hey! Enough chit chat! Let's play!" Great, I thought, I can listen to some music!

"Cat! Come one, you're playing!" WHAT!? There was no way I was going to be plaing football!

"Uh, no thanks, really!" Embry then came running over to me.

"Please, Cat, for me?" How could I say no to that?

"Okay," With that he smiled down at me and grabbed my hand and we ran to the group by the water.

Let the games begin, I though.

**

* * *

****There you go! Another chapter!**

**I probably wont have another one up till Sunday or Monday!**

**But I will have a couple up on one of those days!**

**Until the, Leave comments, or criticism!**

**xo xo xo**


	9. Chapter 9: Fun

Chapter 9: Fun

Okay, so the football game wasn't _all_ that bad. I acctually had alot of fun! It was a funny game to. Especially when I went to takle Embry, and I ended up bouncing off of him and landing around 3 feet away from him. He didn't even notice I had tried to tackle him if it wasn't the fact that I was yelling "OW! OW! OWWWW!" And laughing hystericly. That caused everyone else to laugh like hyenas, well, all except for Embry. He just looked worried and asked me "Oh, Cat! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" It was even funnier after he said he was sorry, esecially since I was the one who tackled him! Ha!

The game lasted for about another 45 minuates, before ending on account or lunch. Embry's team ended up kicking our asses! On our way back Embry came up to me and drapped his arm over my shoulder. The first thing I noticed was how comftorable it felt. Then did I notice the burning of his arm.

"Why the hell is your arm boiling?" I asked, with that he pulled his arm away and mumbled something like "Sorry." I felt so sad when he pulled his arm away. And that made me feel weird because I barely knew him so I ended up just looking down at the sand, so as to not make a fool of myself by saying something without even thinking about it.

"Mmmm, smells good!" I exclaimed, for I had smelt one of my favorite foods ever, barbicued steaks. Yummm!

"Mmhmm! Emily makes the BEST steaks ever!"

"Hey, any steaks are good steaks! Didn't you know that?" I just couldn't think of people who only like a certain person's way of cooking steak! No matter how that steak was cooked, it always ended up being delicious!

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but I was just saying that Emily's are the best."

"Well, I wouldn't know, because I haven't had them yet! So let's get moving!" Sheesh!" Embry just rolled his eyes at me and put his arm back over my shoulders, and before I even thought about it I was looking up at him smiling a wide goofy smile which made him blush, I think. I couldn't be sure because of his dark skintone.

"Come on, guys! There are going to be no food left with the pace you're moving at! CAT! EMBRY! RUN YOUR LITTLE ASSES UP HERE!" Wow, I though, Quil must really like food. It was a good 20 seconds before me and Embry fell to the ground clutching our sides.

"What's so funny?" Quill questioned, looking at us like we were incompitent.

"You.. Little.. Asses..Ha!.. FOOOOD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs for no reason at all.

"Okay then, Embry you sure found a weird one!" At the moment I didn't realize that Quil had said "found a weird one", mostly because I was laughing too hard at myself and at Embry for falling on the ground after my yelling.

"Oh for god's sake! Do I have to drag you guys to the tables?" OKay, now Quil was getting irritatted.

"Okay, fine.." I sulked like a little kid, only because I wouldn't be able to hear Embry's laugh.

"It's okay, Cat, we'll get back at him later for making you eat." He chuckled, which caused me to smile brightly.

* * *

**Short, short, short chapter, I know!**

**I am just kinda having a little bit of a writers block at the moment.. **

**So, if anyone has any ideas to maybe get me outtta this state, it would be greatly appreciated!!**

**xo xo xo**


	10. Chapter 10: Saturday can't Last Forever

Chapter 10: Saturday Can't Last forever

I can't beleive the day is over! It just started. But I guess I shouldn't really complain though, because I got to have the best Saturday then anyone else in the world!

Embry kept his promise for getting back at Quil. While he wasn't paying attention Embry went up to him and shoved a bowl of ice cream in his face. It was hilarious, everyone was almost peeing their pants they were laughing so hard. Quil just pouted for the rest of the day while the rest of us went swiming.

The thing about the water is, IT'S FREEZING!!

But, lucky me, Embry noticed I was cold and pretty much stayed right beside me the whole time we were in the water. When ever Embry was around me the water became so much warmer from his heat. AND HE WAS BOILING!!

All too soon though, it started to rain and so we deicided to go home. I was assuming that I would be riding with Jacob and Stacey and Embry like before, but I was wrong. I was riding with Embry, and just Embry. My heart beat so fast at this point.

"Come on, Cat. We're taking my car!" Embry for some reason looked all too happy to have me riding with him. Almost as if he was as obbsesed with me as I was with him. I remembered everything he had told me about himself today. Favourite color - Green, Favourite smell - Ocean, Favourite food - Hot dogs.

"Uh, okay!" I answered.

We got into the car and Embry put on some music, but as soon as he landed on a chanell, I knew exactly what was playing. "When I get home, You're so dead." by Mayday Parade. And I knew the song off by heart, so you could bet your but that I was signing along!

_The words are coming I feel terrible  
Is it typical for us to end like this  
Well it's just another scene  
From a movie that you've seen one hundred times_

_Cause baby you weren't the first, or the last, or the worst  
And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse  
We could sit around and cry but frankly your not worth it anymore_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry, and I_

_On any other day we'd shoot the boy  
But your simple toy  
Had caused a scene like this  
Leave him hanging on the walls  
Just a picture in the hall  
Like a hundred more_

_Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips  
And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips  
I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix  
For such a simple little whore_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry, and I_

_Oh whoa, whoa_

_And your name remains the same  
All that has changed is this pretty face_

_So pull the trigger  
It never gets closer  
You want to start over  
Never start over_

_Pull the trigger  
It never gets closer  
You want to start over  
But never start over_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry, and I_

_Say hello, say hello_

_Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry_

When the song ended I noticed Embry looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I aksed him, while blushing because he was staring at me.

"How can you like that song?" He asked. I was offended!

"Easily! It's good music!" He just snorted at my response.

"Fine, then if that is "bad" music, then what is good music in the eyes of the mighty Embry Call?" I can bet you any money he was going to pick country. All my friends who hated Mayday Parade loved country music.

"This" He said while putting a cd in, "is good music." As soon as I heard the song, I knew I was wrong. This definatly wasn't country. It was Foreigner! I couldn't beleive it.

"Oh my gawsh! I love Foreigner!" I yelled whil turning the music up.

"Really?" He asked, I couldn't respond before the music started.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

_If it feels alright, maybe you_ _can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me_

_Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?_

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot_

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing_

When the song ended, Embry was the first to say anything.

"I didn't know you liked Foreigner." Of couse I liked Foreigner! What a stupid assumption I made about him liking country!

"And I didn't know that you didn't like Mayday Parade!" I stuck my toungue out at him like a 3 year old. He just laughed at me. Only then did I notice we were pulling into the driveway. Great, Saturday's officiaclly over.

Before I could get out Embry called me back.

"Cat! Can I ask you something?" I wonder what he's going to ask.

"Uh, yeah. Sure Emb." Ha! I just made him a nick-name! Emb.

"Uh, did you, um, you know... wanna, maybe... have dinner together on Tuesday. You know, just the two of us?" Okay, am I going crazy? I could have swore that Embry just aske me, Catrina Alligeig, on a date!

"Like a date?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, like a date."

"Okay. Are you going to pick me up on Tueday?" I sure hopped he did for I would probably get in an accident because of excitement.

"Yeah, at 6:00, okay?" Anytime would have been fine, I thought.

"Okay. See you Tuesday! Bye!" At that I ran into the house.

* * *

**Okay, so a great big thanks to bingo1000 for helping me get over my little stump in the road!**

**Whooo!**

**So yeah, here's another chapter! **

**And if I don't have another one up tonight, I will definatley have one up tommorrow!!**

**And sorry for any mistakes!! Dang computer spell-checker aint working!**

**teehee**

**xo xo xo**


	11. Chapter 11: A new Friend

Chapter 11: A new Friend.

I woke up due to the sun in my face. Why can't my body just let me sleep in? Wait a minuate, did the sun wake me up? In Forks? That thoughtshot me straight out of bed, and sure enough, It was sunny outside!

Okay, so my first Sunday wasn't going to completely terrible. I am just going to be doing chores all day. Well, that and listen to music.

So I went to the store to get groceries, and while doind that I was listening to "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence and "It's Time to Dance" by Panic! at the Disco.

After I got home and put the dishes away, I went and gathered all my dirty clothes and put in a load of laundry, while listening to a couple songs by Something Corporate.

After the load was in, I decided that I should call my mom. She was probably worried about me. I dialled the all too familiar number and waited. The phone was picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?" Okay good, my mother was home.

"Hi mom!"

"Cat?!" She asked, releif noticable in her voice.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. How's everything in up there in Old Fort Erie?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"You, little missy, need to be heading home. Right. This. Instance." Great, I knew this was going to happen.

"No, mom. You can't control my life anymore!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oh, she knew perfectly well what that was supposed to mean!

"Don't give me that "What is that supposed to mean" bull! You know what it means! Ever since I was little you would make me do everything to _your _liking! I always dressed the way _you_ wanted me too, always ate the way _you_ wanted me too, and _you_ wanted me to be a Interior Designer! Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be something else?!" And with that, I slammed the phone down and hung up on my mother. I get pissed way too easily with my mother.

With that the washing machine beeped and the rest of my night was uneventfull.

I awoke thismorning to the sound of my alarm clock, and for some reason it scared me. It scared me so much that I almsot fell out of my bed. But, yet, I do get scared quite easily. He, he.

Today was going to be different, I could feel it. And I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

I soon found out that it wasn't anything really big. Just a new student that also moved from a town in Canada. Except she came from a bigger town, well, acctually, it was a city, not a town. Ottawa, She came down from Ottawa.

We ended up parking beside eatchother and we ended up being in the same first class together. And, lucky for me, I had the only seat that had an empty one next to it.

She introduced herself. Her name was Kayla Buttillan. Her family moved here to get away from her mother's family, and to be in a small city. It must have been pretty big news to this little town. Especially with 2 new kids in 2 weeks.

She didn't seem to like it here very much, and we didn't talk at all when she sat down. We didn't even bother saying hi.

After the period was done I went to my next class and was releived that she wasn't in the class with me.

The next thing I knew is that it was lunch. Good.

I ran to get a lunch, and ran to my truck and threw my Spill Canvas CD in again. This time I put it a few songs ahead and listened to a song that just felt right.

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm_

Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide

The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care

In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
Will send my unsuspecting body into shock

Then I'll say  
"Would you like to go inside?  
And forget the world and the rules  
By which we are to abide"  
And she will say  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door

The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
When the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck won't perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your sacharrine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest

Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your sacharrine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest

When the song finished I heard a tapping sound at my window, and when I looked to see who it was, I was surprised to see who it was.

* * *

**Teehee, I wonder who it could be...**

**Hmmm...**

**ah ha ha**

**Don't be mad at me! Please!**

**xo xo xo  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Wow, who would've known?

Chapter 12: Wow, who would have known?

I just sat there, starring at one of the people I never would have thought would be bothering me. I would have thought that it was the kid in French, the one that sits behind me and always tries to talks to me. But Never would I thought that it could have been Kayla, the new girl with weird name like mine, standing beside my window, waving at me. I rolled down my window, and as soon as it was halfway down, she spoke.

"Was that the Spill Canvas I just heard?" Wait, did she know who the Spill Canvas even was? Wow, shocker!

"Uh, yeah. Do you like them or something?" I would be very, very shocked if she liked them. Mostly because everyone I know in Fort Erie has no clue who the Spill Canvas is.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Their one of my favourite bands."

"Really? Their one of my favourites too. Wanna sit and listen?" I asked, not sure if she would accept, or decline.

"Sure. Do you like the song, 'Low Fidelity'?" Did I know that song? Ha! I snorted.

"Of course! Here, I'll put it on."

"Sweet. Thanks!"

_Wish I could hold you up, in my arms.  
Keep you safe and sound from any harm.  
I can't seem to function, from this far away.  
And every little moment looks so dull,  
without your color in my day._

Oh it feels so good to hear you speak.

This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us, I don't think it's fair.  
All my time spent wondering, how I stay true to you.  
But you're not here, and now I fear,  
I'll never get back to you.

Would have carried you, to anywhere you pleased,  
even if my limbs were broken, and my body was diseased.  
I can't seem to operate from this far away.  
There's a million little voices tellin' me  
I should have stayed.

Oh it feels so good to hear you speak.

This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us, I don't think it's fair.  
All my time spent wondering, how I stay true to you.  
But you're not here, and now I fear,  
I'll never get back to you.

My blood aches from from trying to make you appear,  
Oh its such an awful sight to just see me in the mirror.

This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us, I don't think it's fair.  
All my time spent wondering, why I stay true to you.  
'Cause you're not here, and now its clear,  
I'm never going back to you.  
No, No I'm never going back to you.

Me and Kayla sang along to the song and almost as if on cue, the bell went off.

"Hey, thanks." Kayla said while getting out of the truck.

"You're welcome. Anytime you want to listen to music, just jump in." I replied, hopefully she knew that I ment this as in "When I'm in my truck and you feel like listening to music with me, then you can jump in." Not just anytime she felt like sitting im my truck. Gulp.

"Okay, see you later!" She called while heading off to her next class.

Wait, did I just make a friend? Weird.

Okay, me and Kayla didn't have anymore classes together, but I wasn't bummed or anything. Just bored. It would have been nice to talk to someone about music.

So tonight I had to go to work, then tommorow I had school again and... and.. a date... with Embry Call.

I almsot drove into a ditch because I was suddenly really, really nervous.

Come on, Catrina, you'll be fine. Just be yourself, guys like that. Wait, guys don't like _me_ though. Hmm.. I wonder how the date will go tommorow night. But, I will not worry about that untill tommorw, for tonight I had work. Fun.

* * *

**Don't hate me because of my last chapter please!**

**And I know, short chapter. Sorry! But, I thought it was tiem for Cat to get a freind, didn't you?**

**teehee**

**xo xo xo**


	13. Chapter 13: A Conversation

Chapter 13: A Conversation

I woke up this morning practically _flying_out of bed. It's Tuesday. It's Tuesday. It's freaking Tuesday! I can't believe it. Today I have an actual date with Embry Call. Just thinking about it makes me jittery. Oh, today school is going to be _so _slow. Ugh. Hm, maybe if I just skip half the day, it would be okay. I'll come for the morning and say that I have an appointment this afternoon. Yeah, I will most likely need the extra time to get ready and calm down. But I know that whenever I think about Embry I will pretty much start jumping up and down like crazy and squealing. Oh, crap! I am becoming boy-crazy! Ahh! Oh, well, at least I wont be wearing a dress or skirt and any make-up. Ew, or pink. And my nails are black, not pink or blue or any other color like that. Good, I am _not _a girly-girl at all.

I made sure to be at school so that I was there just before the bell rang so I pretty much had to rush to class. I run into the room to see Kayla sitting in the seat behind me.

"Hey Kayla." I wave. I just thought of something, I didn't even tell her my name yesterday! "Oh, by the way, my name's Catrina."

"Oh, hi Catrina. How was your night?"

"Good, yours?" I don't think I needed to tell her just how boring and eventful my night was.

"Meh, it was pretty boring. Sat around all day reading and listening to music." Wow, so she reads too. I wonder what she's reading at the moment.

"Really? What are you reading?"

"Forever Odd, by Dean Koontz." Oh wow.

"Really? That's one of my favourite books!" She seemed very surprised at that.

"Wow! Mine too!" She was about to say something else but the class started. I figured we would save it for lunch, but then I remembered that I was leaving at lunch to get ready for my date. Oh goodness, teehee. Great, now I am jumping up and down like a maniac outside of my truck. At least it's cold and people could be thinking that I am jumping around to get warm.

"Hey, Catrina! Mind if I join you?" I knew she was coming today!

"Uh, sorry, Kayla. I have to leave to go to an appointment this afternoon." She didn't seem to buy it.

"Really? What kind of appointment?" Grrr...

"Uh, dentist." She seemed very smug at the moment.

"Really? Where?" Why does she want to know where I am going? Is she going to stalk me or something?

"Just, uh, in town." Okay, now she had a smile on her face.

"You are such a terrible liar! I know that you aren't going to a dentist because my mom is the only dentist in town, and she said that her only appointment today was with Eric Yorkie!" Dang it. I was caught.

"Fine, I don't have an appointment, I have a date that I am really, really excited about and I was going to be leaving early so I could get ready and maybe calm down." There, now she knows.

"Oh, really? With who?" she seemed really curious.

"With this really great guy that lives on the reservation. Embry Call." She didn't at all seemed shocked.

"Really? I knew Embry from when I was little. I used to live up here, you see, and my dad and his mom were friends so we always had to hang out and play together. If he is as nice now as he his back then, you are really lucky." Wow, I didn't know that she used to live up here, never mind know Embry!

"Wow. I didn't know that you used to live up here! And yeah, Embry is really nice. Funny too." At this I glanced at the clock. Lunch was almost over. "Oh, Gotta go! Lunch is almost over! See you tomorrow Kayla!"

"See ya!" With that she walked back to the building and I drove home, pretty much jumping out of my seat. And then I saw it agian. The wolf that I saw the first day I met Embry, and the dream.

And that's when it hit me. Could it be, no, it couldn't be! There's no way that people can turn into wolves! But those eyes, they are so much like Embry's. Okay, I am officially going crazy! Great!

* * *

**Yeah, I know, you are all excitid for the date, but just wait! It will most likely be up tonight, or tommorow!**

**And sorry nothing went up yesterday! I was at my friend's basball game, and then it was a lightning storm so the comp was off!**

**xo xo xo**


	14. Chapter 14: The Date

Chapter 14: The date

Okay, so it only took me about 3 hours to get my outfit picked out and an hour to get my hair just right. So my final product was my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a nice dark green button up shirt, with my hair kind of flipping out and poking in all directions, and I had removed my nose stud. Not perfect, but it would have to do because I only had 30 minutes before Embry would get here.

I hoped we weren't going anywhere _too _fancy, because then I would be greatly under-dressed. But I had the feeling that Embry wasn't a real fancy guy, but hey, that could just be me.

Gosh, only 20 minutes. Okay, brushing my teeth for the fourth time in an hour, and still scared that my breath smelled bad. Where are those mints? Arg! There they are! I forgot that I put them in my jewelery box! Ha.

10 minuates. These next 10 minuates are going to be pure torture and are probably going to feel like 3 hours. Okay, so to distract myself I should get all my stuff that I need. Okay, shoes - check, purse - check, keys - check. Okay, so I am all ready to go.

Darn, my shoe laces are messed up. I should have enough time to fix them. Or not. Half way through tightening and re-tightening my second shoe, Embry pulls up to the curb.

Without even thinking I jump out of house, just stopping to make sure that I lock the door, and run across the front lawn. Dumb move. I trip and almost land flat on my face if not for 2 warm arms catching me and pulling me back up-right.

"Wow, Cat. Nice entrance." His smile was so beautiful.

"Uh, thanks. I am kind of excited. No one really ever asked me out back in Fort Erie." Why did I just blurt that out? Major kicking myself right now.

"Really. That's very hard to believe." I thought he was joking, but his face told me he was dead serious.

"Well, it's the truth. Anyways, where are we going?" I really wanted to change the subject.

"This little restaurant about an hour away, if that's okay with you?" A long car ride with just me and Embry, OF COURSE IT WAS OKAY!

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I smiled up at him as he held my door open for me. "Why, thank you."

"You are very, very welcome." He said, and I think that he was trying to be seductive. I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just never mind."

We arrived at a little restaurant that was called La Bella Italia. Hm, seems very quaint.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" Embry asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well, I am liking it alot more then I thought I would." I would never tell him that the reason I like it so much is because of him.

"Hm. That's good." He looked as if something was licking his leg and he was trying to not draw attention.

"So, I remember what Quil was saying that first day, at the gas station? Something about 'imprintin'?" It almost looked as if he cringed a bit at that.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering what it is." He sighed at me.

"Well, it's this Quileute thing. It will probably creep you out though." Ha, nothing really creeps me out.

"Come on, do I look like someone who would be creep-ed out easily?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you asked for it."

* * *

**Sorry about short chapter again, I am very busy this weekend and this is all I could get up.**

**Thanks people for constructive criticism!**

**So, as said, I think I need an editor, beta person thingy! Yay!**

**Anyone??**

**xo xo xo**


	15. Chapter 15: What?

Chapter 15: What?

I just had to ask.. had to make sure that I wasn't going crazy.

"Does it have anything to do with being a wolf?" He looked shocked for a second.. then releived.

"How did you know?" He asked. WAOH! hold up, IT WAS TRUE?!

"Wait a minuate.. WAIT A GODDAMNED MINUATE!! You really are a werewolf? Do you sctually only change during full moons? If so, how come you were one the other day? IT WASN'T A FULL MOON!"

He just laughed.

"That shit's not even true! I change pretty much when I get really pissed off. ha ha. And how did you know I was a wolf?" He asked, now really curious.

"Well, I saw a HUGE wolf the other day, and I was looking into his eyes"- at this point I was right infront of him, my hand on his burning hot cheek-"Does the permanent fever have anything to do with it? Oh wow, major sidtrack.. uhm.. anyways, I was looking into the wolf's eyes, and I could just tell that they were familiar, then I thought they were the most gorgeous eyes. That's when it hit me. Embry's eyes. That's when I-" He cut me off by kissing me.

Wow. was he ever a good kisser. I loved the feeling of his soft, warm lips crashing on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my fingers deep within his hair, pulling him closer. I had to pull away, and when i did, he just stared into my eyes with such love and compassion.

"Nah.. gi?" Was all that I could form. Well, that was clever. But I'm just glad that Embry found it funny.

"You're so cute when you are incoherent." I playfully slapped him on the arm.

He just smiled and pulled me close. I buryind my head in the crook of his neck. Inhaling the deep woodsy scent of him.

"So, you're not disturbed that I'm a werewolf?" He asked. HA! As if that could happen.

"Not in the least." He sighed, a happy sigh.

"That just makes me the happiest werewolf alive."

He kissed me again, with much more passion. Only then did I realise the time... and we had school tommorow!

"Holy shit! Look at the time! I gotta get home. I still have to complete my homework! Shit! Arg! Grrawrr!"

"You're even cuter distressed!" Embry exclaimed. I childlishley stuck my toungue out at him. He chuckled.

And with that, we left. He drove me home, gave me a goodnight kiss, and drove away. I was getting ready for bed and was almost out cold, when all of a sudden the bed shifted and two large warm arms encircled around me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand being away from you." He whispered in my ears.

* * *

**I do like this chapter better!! (had to rewrite it.. couldn't stand it, and found no way to continue...**

**SORRY FOR THE 2 MONTHS AWAY!! I HAD NO INSPIRATION!!**

**grawrr!!**

**xo xo xo**


	16. Chapter 16: Good Night

**Okay, if you hadn't read the re-done version of chapter 15, I SUGGEST YOU DO THAT NOW!!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Good Night

Some people would think it disturbing if someone you barely knew snuck into your bedroom and was now lying down with you, but I couldn't think of a place I would rather be. In Embry's arms I felt warm, safe and most of all, loved.

I heard him sigh in his sleep, but I just couldn't sleep, not with him right next to me. I was too busy memorizing his face. The was his hair spread across the pillow. I pulled my hand up to remove the hair that had fallen into place, and I kept my hand on his cheek. Embry smiled in his sleep at the touch. every smile he gave, made me smile largely.

"Mmm.. What a wonderful way to wake up.." He opened his eyes slowly and I immediately got lost in them. Embry tightened his hold on me and I hid my head between his neck and pillow, inhaling his scent.

"Come on Cat, you gotta get up. It's Wednesday and we both have school." Ugh, why did he have to remind me.

"No. I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here." Gosh I sound like a little kid right now.

"So do I, but I also have to go. How about this? We hang out after school." That cheered me up a whole bunch!

"Okay... What will we be doing today then?" Hmm...

"How about we just hang out and watch a couple movies?"

"That sounds like a plan." And i have the perfect movie. Interview with the Vampire. teeheee hee.

With that we got up, Embry left, I got ready and I left for a fun day at school. Note sarcasm.

Well, at least I had someone to hang out with today.

**There we go. Hope you like it.**

**xo xo xo**


End file.
